


Intro to Watersports

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Sincerely Apologize to the Tag Wrangler Who Has To Deal With This, POV Fish, POV Third Person, Piss kink, Technically Bestiality But Only The Animal Is Having Sexual Feelings, Watersports, one-sided pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Yennefer peed on some fish. One of the fish liked it.
Relationships: Yennefer of Vengerberg/a fish from Enid an Gleanna's pond
Series: Hentai Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Kudos: 4





	Intro to Watersports

There was a great disturbance in the water. A human sorceress had fallen into the pond.

The fish swam closer to get a better sense of what was going on. Suddenly he found himself enveloped in a warm cloud of liquid which pulsed forth from between the sorceress's two tails. Being a cold water fish, he normally didn't experience such sensations. Regrettably, the warmth faded quickly as the mysterious human body fluid dispersed into the cooler waters. Its acrid taste lingered in his gills long after the sorceress removed herself from the water.

He wondered if she would ever return.


End file.
